


A Night To Remem - Wait, What?

by JoyHale



Series: Vegas Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: The Night - in other words, the night when Jensen and Jared met and got married in Las Vegas.Prequel to I'm Sorry Do, I Know You?





	A Night To Remem - Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to move on with this series. The next chapter could e up in a week and it contains some smut-ish stuff :D Comments and kudos are appreciated! Hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> (Yeah, the title is the name of one episode of Shameless. But hey, it fits.)

You should know, that Jensen really wasn't a party guy. 

No, he rather spent his evenings reading a book or watching some documentary film rather than partying in some club or getting drunk with his friends. So, he could say with a clear conscience that this was a one-time thing.

Oh, please, who was he trying to fool?

Jensen loved clubs, and he would rather die than watch a documentary film. So this wasn't anything new to him - except that they were in Las Vegas and everything was like hundred percent more crazy. 

They were currently in this one club - eh, Jensen couldn't remember the name, but he knew it had a big neon palm in front of it - and damn, the place was amazing, but for Jensen, it would be better if it was a gay club.

"I can't believe we're actually in Vegas!" Jensen yelled; the music was so loud you had to yell if you wanted to say something.

The trip to Las Vegas was a totally random thing actually. He and Steve were talking about bachelor party for Chris and Jensen said, "We could go to Las Vegas," and he meant it as a joke, but when Steve replied, "So let's go to Vegas!", Jensen repeated, "Let's go to Vegas!" and booked the first possible fly for them. Then they drove the surprise Chris to the airport and... Yeah. There they were.

"We know," Steve rolled his eyes. "You said that three times already."

Jensen just laughed and took another sip of his drink, then to his surprise founding out it was empty. "I'm gonna get another drink," Jensen yelled at his companions.

"If you continue like this, you're gonna end up like in the movies!" Chris yelled at him when he started to make his way to the bar. Jensen just rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe he had a few shots, but like five tops. No big deal.

 He bumped into at least fifty people before he got to the bar, which he considered a victory considering how much crowdy the place was. It was obviously a favorite place in Las Vegas.

Jensen put the empty glass on the bar and wanted to order, but then he saw this... guy. If he was a character in a romantic movie, Jensen would say the whole world stopped, the music stopped being so loud and he didn't see anyone but that guy and it was love at a first sigh. But Jensen was just a normal person, so the music was still so loud it physically hurt his ears, the place was still extremely crowdy, and all Jensen had thought was _H_ _e's hot_. 

But really, the guy - it was more like a  _kid_ than a man, maybe in his early twenties - was smokin' hot. All shaggy chestnut hair and dimples and a perfect body. Jensen didn't really like when his boyfriends were taller than him but he could make an exception though.

So Jensen took a few steps towards him, leaned against the bar and said to the bartender: "I'll have what he has." 

The guy yanked his head in Jensen's direction, making sure Jensen meant him. "It's just a beer," the guy said, obviously nervous. 

"Then beer it is," Jensen grinned at the bartender and leaned closer to the guy, eyeing him properly. Wow, he looked even better this close. Jensen could see the forming muscles underneath his shirt. Although the guy seemed kinda... lost, the way he was looking around and being all tensed.

"I'm Jensen," Jensen smiled and the guy blushed cutely.

"I-I'm Jared," he stuttered out, red creeping up his cheeks. 

"So, Jared..." Jensen liked the sound of the name. "No offense, but you look kinda lost."

"That's probably because I kinda am," Jared sighed and rubbed his forearm. "Look, I'm not good at this," Jared looked away, "so before I do something to embarrass myself you should go to someone else."

"Good at what?" Jensen asked, not thinking in the slightest about leaving.

"Uh... talking with people," Jared said after a while. "I get incredibly nervous and talkative and I always say some stupid shit that makes people look at me like I'm an idiot." Jared laughed nervously. "And here it is. I'm talking too much. I said I'm way too talkative, right? But just when I'm nervous. Oh my god, I should stop." 

Jensen laughed. Jared just reached a whole new level of adorableness. "That's okay, Jared. I think it's cute."

Jared blushed again and looked away. "Hey, the beer is here," Jensen noticed and immediately took a gulp. "So, Jay - mind if I call you Jay? Jared is sooo long." Okay, maybe Chris was right and Jensen was  _slightly_ drunk. 

Jared just nodded; he was already blushing and Jensen didn't think he could turn even redder. 

"So, why are you kinda lost, Jay?" Jensen asked.

Jared looked around. "I, uh, I'm here with my best friend, Chad, we thought it would be... I don't know what we thought it would be, we just wanted to take off before starting college. Eh, I'm talking too much again, aren't I?" 

Jensen just nodded. Jared was just  _starting_ college. Fuck, he was even younger than he suspected. "I mean, that's okay, Jay, talk as much as you want," Jensen mumbled and took another gulp.

Jared smiled; Jensen could see how was he calming down and opening up to Jensen. "Anyways, so we went here and Chad went to get us some drinks and kind of... vanished. I can't find him," Jared explained and Jensen smirked. 

Jensen hugged Jared around his waist and said: "Well don't worry anymore, now you're with me." That sounded like some shitty line form some shitty movie, but Jensen didn't care as he saw the way Jared blushed and showed his dimples. 

Jensen was fucked.

* * *

 

It took Jensen probably about ten minutes to find at least Chris again. He didn't see Steve anywhere but he didn't care much. Steve was a big boy. He could handle his own business. 

"Hey, Chris!" Jensen waved and grinned at his best friend. Then he pointed at Jared, who has been following him around the whole time Jensen searched for his friends. "Look who I found!"

"A schoolboy?" raised Chris an eyebrow

"I'm at college actually," Jared said. Now that was a lie, he wasn't at college, at least not now, Jensen knew that he remembered what Jared said about starting college, so he was most likely just out of high school, and wow, Jensen probably  _was_ drunk.

"I, uh, I'm Jared," Jared blushed slightly, "Jared Padalecki."

"Well hello Jared Jared Padalecki," Chris grinned and laughed when Jared blushed harder. "I'm Chris Chris Kane. Where did you find this cutie, Jen?"

"At the bar," Jensen exclaimed, waving his hand in direction of the bar - or at least what he thought was the direction of the bar. "I went to get a drink," he said and Chris laughed. 

"I know, you said that," Chris chuckled.

"I did?" Jensen was honestly surprised.

"Oh god, you're really wasted, huh?" Chris smirked and looked at Jared again, who seemed uncomfortable. "So, what are you doing here, Jared? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Jared frowned. "I already said I'm at college," he sounded a little pissed off, which was kinda turning Jensen on, which was really weird. "I'm here with my best friend - we wanted to -" Jared stopped himself and took a quick breath. "Nevermind, I just can't find him and I got kind of lost in here and Jensen helped me with... being unlost," Jared said nervously. Chris nodded his head with and unreadable expression.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh, how... how noble of you, Jen," Chris choked out between laughs. Jensen frowned at him. 

"Yeah that's right, laugh at me -"

"Hey, guys!" Suddenly, Steve appeared out of nowhere with a hot chick by his side. Steve was hugging the girl around her waist. She seemed wasted, reeked of alcohol and looked lost. "This is... Uh, what was your name again?"

The girl looked at him, obviously confused. "Your. Name," Steve said again, tried to pronounce right but with the booze in him it was hard.

She finally seemed to understand and said with a European accent: "Alžběta." 

"What?" asked all of them at the same moment. 

"Alžběta," she repeated. "Nebo Běta. Neviděl někdo z vás záchod? Asi budu zvracet."

"Okay, no one knows what the fuck are you sayin'," Steve told her. "Do you speak English? But you know what, nevermind. I'm gonna get us some drinks." With that, Steve led her away, while she probably had no idea what was happening.

"What the fuck was that language?" asked Jensen once they were gone. 

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged. "And who cares? Let's go to some strip club!

Chris started to make his way through the crowd towards the exit, yelling at Jensen and Jared to hurry up. 

"But what about that... guy," Jared hesitated. "Isn't he your friend?"

"Oh, you mean Steve?" Jensen shook his head. "Steve will be alright, honey. Now let's go! The night is only starting!"

"It's one in the morning," Jared mumbled, but let Jensen drag him out of the club. 

But Jensen wasn't entirely wrong. The night was just starting for  _them_. 

So they stumbled into the night, not knowing that just a few hours later, they're gonna woke up with rings on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, here is translation of what the Steve's girl said:  
> "Anyone saw toilets? I think I'm gonna throw up."  
> Just in case someone was wondering ;)


End file.
